


Ai游-<来日方长。>

by Logic_Circle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logic_Circle/pseuds/Logic_Circle
Summary: Ai与机器哔的悄悄话。





	Ai游-

*旧文搬运。  
——————————————  
“喂，笨蛋哔，我要回去了。”

Ai无端端冒出这样一句话。它坐在链接栗子球头顶晃着腿，脚后跟有一下没一下地往栗子球脸上磕。机器哔停下扫除的动作，望向自家大哥，启动轮子咕噜咕噜滚到对方面前，机械音透出点可怜巴巴的味道，“大哥，你又要扔下人家走了吗？上次走都没跟人家说，大哥好狠心。”

“哼哼，我就知道这回不跟你说一声不行。因为你是笨蛋嘛！”Ai叉起腰，眼睛眯成两弯月牙，看起来心情极好。链接栗子球甩甩尾巴，圆溜溜的眼睛一眨一眨的。机器哔的程序运转两轮，脑袋歪到一边，“笨蛋是禁止用语……但是，大哥走了以后，应该也不会再有人这么喊人家了。感觉，有一点点寂寞。”

小小的清洁机器人垂下头，肉眼可见地低落下去。Ai嘟着嘴，手指点点脸颊，沉思片刻后站起身，探出身子，往机器人的金属头壳上摸一摸，“舍不得我吗？这也是没办法的事，谁叫我魅力惊人呢！但是你其实已经很习惯一个人了吧？你已经做得很好了哦。”伊格尼斯难得放轻了声音，哄孩子一样安慰道。机器哔没有触觉，只听见头顶传来沙沙的响声，它不明白这是什么，但是它记得主人大人偶尔也会拍拍它的头，按照人类的行为分析，这是赞扬的意思。于是清洁机器人又变得欢快起来，仰着脑袋任凭对方抚摸，私底下偷偷斜睨一眼链接栗子球，惹得小怪物愤怒地拍打起尾巴。

“好乖好乖，你还真容易满足……唉唉，如果小游作也跟你一样好哄就好了。”很快的，Ai收回了手，重新盘腿坐上栗子球的头顶，语气有些无奈又略带揶揄。它盯向头顶的吊灯，出神一般自言自语，也不管对面听不听得懂，只管一个劲地抱怨那个并不在这里的人，“他好过分的，一切结束之后就赶AI走，说什么‘你的伙伴不是都找到了吗，为什么还赖在这里，你很吵所以赶紧回去别打扰我了’……但是我知道！小游作心里超——舍不得我的！”伊格尼斯的语调突然高了起来，它将目光重新放回机器哔身上，声音带了点怀念与感慨。

“知道吗，小游作对我很不坦率。很奇怪哦，他和其他人交流都是单刀直入毫不拖泥带水的，只有跟我说话的时候我要把话反着读，你说他是不是很可爱？”Ai慢慢地摸着链接栗子球，后者乖巧地坐在决斗盘中央，偶尔小声地库里库里叫。“啊当然，我并不是说他在说谎。要怎么解释呢？比如就叫我回电子界这件事吧，他催我回去是真的，他想让我回去是假的。……哎呀，这么讲你大概也听不懂吧，他就是这么别扭哦。就连我，也是用了好长好长时间才弄明白的。”

“那，为什么大哥还要走呢？”机器哔似懂非懂，诚实地发问。

“这个嘛……因为这就是他接受我的原因啊。哼，虽然这一部分告诉你你也不懂啦。”

Ai吃吃地笑，为自己掌握着秘宝而得意洋洋。

“我无论如何也要回去的，这一点小游作清楚的很啦，所以他从没想过留我下来。”

这话说得弯弯绕绕的，机器哔唔了一声，努力地理解着Ai的发言，机械运转的声音有些吵。如果它有人类的身体，一定已经抱着头蹲在地上苦恼了。小机器人思维毕竟简单，太过微妙的关系它理解不了，所以它放弃了分析自家大哥的话的含义，转而犹犹豫豫地问它最想知道答案的问题，“大哥这次要是走了……莫非，就不回来了吗？”

然而Ai的回答是不假思索的，甚至一副理所当然的样子，“当然要回来，这里也是我的家嘛！”

它似乎是被机器哔的惊诧逗乐了，笑得差点滚下栗子球的头顶。“怎么，你以为我走了就是走了，就跟从没来过一样啊？那怎么可能！”伊格尼斯啧啧两声，“一切才刚刚开始哦。当然，说不定小游作就是这么希望的，但是很可惜！只有这一点我是不会让他如愿的！”Ai回忆着与游作相处的时光，它就蜗居在脚下这个小小的决斗盘里，一点一点见证少年布满阴霾的眉眼渐渐明朗。于是伊格尼斯捧着脸，眼睛弯弯的，为人类的欢愉而欢愉起来，笑容又藏着点小算计，是它一贯的狡黠调皮。

“这也是交易哦。人类的寿命啊，在人工智能面前，短暂得不值一提。但是对于他们自己来说，这一生实在太漫长啦。漫长意味着无聊，无聊就要找生存的意义，话说回来，人类的想法总是千奇百怪，就算是AI也不能完全理解呢。”

“正是因为这样，AI威胁人类的声音一直存在，我们目前就算大声宣布自己没有恶意也没有任何说服力。如果我们想跟人类世界和谐共存，没有足够的常识规避风险与禁忌，迟早会被类似当年的汉诺骑士那样的组织骚扰。对于我们来说，解决与人类的矛盾始终才是问题核心。”

“所以我想啊，对于小游作来说，他已经孤独得够久了，当然需要一个能够从一而终一直陪着他的家伙。除了我你认为还会有别人能胜任吗？他身边的伙伴越来越多，这个我也清楚，不过我是很有自信的，对小游作来说我可是很特别，超特别，最特别的存在了！他是绝对，绝——对不会拒绝我的！”

“我只需要花几十上百年的时间跟着他长大到老，就能学习到人类的一切，很划算不是吗？”

伊格尼斯甩出一长串惊天之语后，饶有兴致地看着机器哔的眼睛转起圈，坏心眼地任凭对方用贫瘠的算法继续苦恼。清洁机器人摇着脑袋纠结的样子实在太过可怜，于是Ai半是得意半是安慰地拍拍它的手，让可怜的小机器人停止折腾自己的程序。但它仍然面临着一个小问题，伊格尼斯抓抓脑袋，想到自己重建电子界时与游作必定要产生的空白时间，一时有些苦恼，随后它的目光落在机器哔身上，露出若有所思的表情。

“嘿，想到一个好主意，我给你留点东西吧。”Ai一敲手心，向机器哔招招手。后者乖乖地蹭过来，看着自家大哥从决斗盘里分出几条细丝，探入它的身体，捣鼓一阵后又退了出去，机器哔迟疑着活动一下机械关节，没有发现什么问题。它好奇地看向Ai，对方抬着下巴挺起胸膛，又露出了一如既往的洋洋自得的笑容，“这是个隐藏的通讯程序，随时可以让你跟我联系上哦！这样你无聊的时候就可以找我聊天了！而且我还可以发起申请接管你的程序，直接通过你和小游作讲话呢。是不是很厉害？”随后伊格尼斯竖起手指摇了摇，故作严肃地叮嘱机器哔，“但是这件事要先跟小游作保密，他要是知道我在电子界也能闹他，就一定不会珍惜我陪他的时间啦，嘻嘻。”看到机器哔使劲点头后，Ai满意地收回手，想象着游作日后可能会流露出的惊诧表情，忍不住捂着嘴偷偷笑起来，对以后的日子越发期待了。

“真没办法，就让Ai大人我一直看着他吧……因为小游作也是个笨蛋嘛！”

【Fin.】  
【2018.05.01.】


End file.
